


in your current

by bitterheart



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Disguise, Exes, M/M, Post-Canon, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterheart/pseuds/bitterheart
Summary: It's been months since he last saw Felix. Of all the places for them to meet again, of all the possible situations, he would never have expected this.After leaving Faerghus months ago, Felix shows up at the royal castle in a troupe of dancers.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: 2020 Dimilix Exchange





	in your current

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Alisha, I hope you enjoy this gift! Happy holidays.

Even on the ballroom floor, draped in silk and gold, Felix carries himself like he is in the middle of battle.

Dimitri's heart pounds in his head like a war drum. It's been months since he last saw Felix. Of all the places for them to meet again, of all the possible situations, he would never have expected this.

Felix is standing among the group of dancers performing for the king and his court, his face blank. When he looks at Dimitri, his expression doesn’t change. For all the years they’ve known each other, for all that Felix has always worn his feelings on his face, there’s no recognition in his eyes. His posture is taut like a bow pulled before release. His eyes sharp as they assess his surroundings. He's acting as if he doesn't know this place. As if he's never been here before. 

Dimitri feels something spark to life in his chest and spread through him like wildfire. Anger, perhaps, or something worse and more pressing like _possessiveness_ that gets stuck in his throat as he tries to push it back down. He stares Felix down from his seat on the throne, waiting. No other members of the court react, as if they don’t recognise Felix at all. Dimitri doesn’t understand. Even with his hair down, his body draped in jewellery and his face veiled, those sharp amber eyes could belong to no other. Dimitri knows them the way he knows the beat of his own heart. 

Then the music starts. The dancers move into position, Felix along with the rest of them. Dimitri doesn't look away from him even once. 

It’s been years since he’s last seen Felix dance. He doesn’t remember it ever making him feel like this. 

There’s a line of golden bells strung along Felix’s side that chime with each roll of his hips. The material of his veil sways with his movements but never slips out of place. Dimitri finds himself wondering if Felix still counts his steps under that veil, the way he would when they were still leaning formal dances as boys. He wonders what their old instructor would say now, seeing the way Felix dances as if this is what he was made to do. Dimitri still remembers how Felix would be reprimanded for being too rigid, for moving too stiffly. Now, as he dances in the middle of the ballroom, the precision of his footwork and the elegant curve of his spine as he arches back leaves Dimitri breathless. 

Dimitri is only vaguely aware of the other dancers on the floor. He should be appreciating the entire performance but his attention is for Felix alone. The dance is a short one, only enough to have the dancers panting for breath when the music stops. There's a thin sheen of sweat on Felix's forehead that he dabs away with the back of his hand, the same as he always has in the training yard after a good spar. 

Suddenly, Dimitri can't breathe around just how badly he wants to be with Felix again.

"That dancer in the middle," Dimitri says to one of his attendants in an undertone. He looks at Felix, who doesn't look back. "Tell him that I'd like to speak with him, after dinner. Alone. Perhaps in my chambers?"

The attendant only hesitates for a moment before nodding, politely making their way around the room when all Dimitri wants to do is cut directly across to where Felix is standing. He reminds himself to be patient. He'll speak to Felix soon.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
By the time Dimitri gets to his chambers, Felix is already perched on the edge of his bed wearing the same outfit he danced in but without the veil, and with his hair pulled back into a ponytail. Dimitri's heart aches at the sight of him there and he shuts the door behind him, leaning back against it with an exhale. 

"Felix."

"Imagine my surprise," Felix says, "when I was told that the king requested me, specifically, in his bedchambers tonight. I didn't think you were that kind of king." 

Dimitri's face flushes. "I only wanted to speak with you. I did not mean—" 

"Didn't you?" Felix asks, crossing one leg over the other. 

The movement pulls his short skirt higher to his hip, leaving his leg exposed. Dimitri's gaze falls to it immediately and he swallows hard. It's been so long since he's touched Felix, or even been close enough to him to consider it. Almost six months have passed since it was announced that Felix would be taking an indefinite break from his position as Duke Fraldarius. Six months since Dimitri has even heard from Felix at all, and even longer since they've had any time to themselves. 

"Do you want me, my king?" Felix asks, and Dimitri crosses the room without another thought. 

He presses Felix into the bed with a rough kiss. He means to be gentle, but he can't hold back his desperation and Felix only encourages him, humming into Dimitri's mouth. He tangles his fingers in Dimitri's hair, gripping tightly to keep him close. As if Dimitri ever intends to pull away. 

"Do you do this with every pretty performer who enters your castle?" Felix asks, his breath hot against Dimitri's ear. 

"You know I don't." Dimitri pulls back to frown at Felix. "I would never."

"How would I know that?" Felix asks, arching an eyebrow. "I'm just a dancer."

Dimitri sighs softly, taking in the challenge bright in Felix's eyes. So this is the game Felix wants to play. 

"This is not something I would do with anyone," Dimitri tells him, stroking his thumb across Felix's cheek. "I had a beloved who left some time ago. I believed he would return once he was ready. There has been no other. Not before, or after." 

Felix looks away, lips pressing into a thin line. He's always struggled to maintain any sort of pretence in the face of Dimitri's earnestness. "What a foolish kind of love."

"Perhaps," Dimitri allows, pressing a soft kiss to the pink bow of Felix's lips, "but I love him all the same." 

"What if he never came back?" Felix asks. 

"I would still love him. Even if he could only come back briefly before he left again. Even if he was away years—"

"Enough," Felix interrupts, holding Dimitri's face and pulling him back in for another kiss. "Enough about that. I don't want to hear it." 

"Tell me what you want, then." Dimitri kisses him again. "Anything."

Scoffing, Felix reaches between them to grope at the front of Dimitri's pants. He's half-hard and he can't help but moan at the contact. Felix laughs, a little mean and a little breathless like he's choking on his own desire. "I think that's obvious enough. Take your clothes off." 

Dimitri stands up to do just that. Felix lies back and watches, the weight of his gaze heavy as he drinks in the sight of Dimitri's bare skin with every item of clothing removed. It's heartening to know that the time they've spent apart has had an impact on him too.

"What an obedient king." Felix sits up, watching as Dimitri tugs his pants down. He licks his lips, gaze fixed on Dimitri's cock as it hangs heavy between his legs. "Come here." 

Dimitri ends up sitting back against the headboard of his bed, with Felix straddling his lap. Even with Felix still dressed, the material of his clothing is thin enough that Dimitri can feel his body heat. He runs his hands down Felix's back and then down to his bare thighs, shutting his eyes to savour the feeling, the soft skin, the bumps of his battle-scars and the firm muscle underneath. Felix indulges him for a moment before shifting in Dimitri's lap to grind down against him.

The sensation of silk against his cock makes Dimitri shudder. The friction is electric, making his skin prickle with goosebumps as he holds Felix by the back of his thighs and pulls him down again, until they have their arms around each other, panting into an open-mouthed kiss as they ruin the soft silk of Felix's clothes. 

"Fuck me," Felix pants, pulling the material of his clothing aside and guiding Dimitri's hands to his bare skin. He sucks in a shaky breath and adds, "Be careful. I've never taken a cock this big." 

It's a lie, when Felix has taken him beautifully countless times before, said with the intent to rile Dimitri up. It's embarrassing how well it works. 

Dimitri pushes Felix onto his back, pulling his thighs apart before reaching for the oil. Felix watches him, face flushed and lips wet as Dimitri slicks his fingers. 

"I've never taken fingers as thick as yours either," Felix lies again, as Dimitri settles between his legs, and doesn't quite manage to hide his smirk when Dimitri grips his thigh hard enough to bruise. 

It's been so long that Dimitri is careful as he traces the rim of Felix's hole first, gently working one finger into him. Felix is quiet, save for his steady breaths. Dimitri presses deeper, cursing under his breath as Felix clenches around him. He's slow to add a second finger, listening to the way Felix's breath quickens as they sink into him all the way to the last knuckle. 

Dimitri knows Felix's body inside and out. Felix can pretend that they don't know each other, but there's no way he can deny this. When Dimitri curves his fingers to press against the small cluster of nerves there, Felix arches against him, making an aborted cry that he cuts off with a hand clamped over his mouth. 

"I know you like that," Dimitri murmurs, pressing harder and feeling Felix tremble against him. "I know you, Felix. I know your body. I'm the one who learned what you like. How you like it."

"Shut up." Felix buries his face against the crook of his elbow. "Just shut up and give me more."

Dimitri keeps going, slowly working Felix up until he has three fingers in him and he's arching off the bed, biting his fist to keep himself quiet. 

"Let me hear you," Dimitri murmurs, taking hold of Felix's wrist and pinning it to the bed. 

Felix makes a soft noise in protest that turns into a louder moan when Dimitri curls his fingers inside him once again. He bites his lip until he can't hold his whimpers in any longer. 

"Please," he gasps out, spreading his legs wider. 

Dimitri pulls his fingers away and slicks his cock. Felix looks beautiful spread out underneath him, his hair tousled and his hole clenching around nothing as he waits. Dimitri settles between his legs, teasing Felix with the head of his cock. Felix grumbles, squirming as he tries to seek more. Dimitri pins him down by the hips, holding him still.

"It has been months, Felix." Dimitri has spent every single day since Felix's departure waiting and hoping for news, only to receive nothing. At the very least, he wants this. "Say my name."

Even as he shakes in Dimitri's grip, Felix is stubborn as ever. He says nothing, looking away. Dimitri sighs, pressing a little closer against Felix, pushing the head of his cock in. Felix is tight and hot and wonderful, and it takes all of Dimitri's self-control to pull away again.

" _No_ ," Felix protests, clinging to Dimitri's shoulders. "Please—Dima, don't."

"Again." 

" _Dimitri_ ," Felix says this time, clinging to him. He exhales shakily as Dimitri finally slides home into him. "I missed you."

"And I you." Dimitri snaps his hips forward, earning a desperate cry from Felix that only makes the desire pooling in him burn even stronger. 

He knows he isn't going to last for long but judging by the way Felix is already trembling and tensing, he isn't the only one. It's a far cry from when they would keep each other awake all night but that's no matter. Dimitri knows they can relearn each other. 

He holds Felix down and thrusts into him until they're both clinging to each other, slick with sweat and oil and precome until Dimitri buries himself into Felix with one last thrust and comes hard. Felix moans softly, following suit with his hand around his own cock. It splashes over his stomach and up his chest again and again until he collapses against the bed, drained and clearly pleased with himself. 

Dimitri settles for a cursory wipe down before he settles on the bed beside Felix, turned on his side so they're facing each other. He isn't sure what comes next.

"I needed to see you again," Felix says, breaking the silence. He's looking up at the ceiling as he speaks. "I wasn't sure if I was ready to return—I still don't know if I can be a Duke the way I'm expected to be."

"No one will force you to take a position you're uncomfortable with," Dimitri tells him. "I will make sure of it myself. I missed you, and had no information as to where you were or what you were doing. If you wish to leave again, I will accept that. However, if you chose to stay here, in the capital with me instead of returning to your lands…"

"Presumptuous, aren't you?" Felix raises an eyebrow. "Expecting that I'd be willing to stay here with you."

"You came all the way back into the kingdom in a disguise just to see me again." Dimitri chuckles. "Perhaps next time I can welcome you at the gates, and not across the floor of the ballroom."

"I wasn't sure whether you'd want to see me," Felix admits, turning onto his side away from Dimitri to avoid looking at him before. "I was disguised enough that if you didn't want to see me, you could have pretended not to notice me at all." 

"Oh, Felix." Dimitri shifts closer, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "I could never pretend that. I never would. I'm glad you came back." 

Felix hums, reaching behind him to take one of Dimitri's hands into his own and wrapping it around his side. "Me too."


End file.
